1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a date displaying apparatus using a rotating plate.
2. Description of Related Art
There has conventionally been used an analog timepiece which displays a time and date using hands and a date indicator. The analog timepiece rotates the date indicator, on which the numerals of 1-31 are inscribed, below a dial plate in which a small window is formed. By exposing only the numeral corresponding to a date from the small window, the date is displayed. However, since the number of dates per month is different among February, a short month (month of thirty days or less), and a long month (month of thirty-one days), if the date indicator simply rotates through a rotation angle of one day every day according to such displaying method, the displayed date becomes discrepant from an actual date. Accordingly, there has been proposed a technique to provide a section for counting months and days to control a rotation angle of the date indicator at the end of a month in order to suitably display a date, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H3-218492.
Moreover, there have hitherto been an analog timepiece which exposes successive dates of three days including the previous day and the succeeding day from a small window, and an analog timepiece which exposes the dates of one week so that the dates respectively correspond to displayed days of a week provided on a dial plate. In such analog timepieces, if using the aforesaid date indicator on which the numerals of 1-31 are inscribed, the display becomes incorrect when displaying the dates over February or the short month and the following month. Accordingly, there has been proposed a technique for correcting a display of a wrist watch which displays the dates of one week by further providing a correction dial plate on which the numerals of 1-6 were inscribed to the wrist watch, and by driving the correction dial plate to cover the unnecessary dates and incorrect dates on the rotating dial plate of the wrist watch when displaying the dates over February or the short month and the following month, in Japanese Translation Publication of PCT International Application No. 2006-524801.
However, the conventional technique needs to use a plurality of dial plates and a plurality of motors in order to suitably display a plurality of successive dates over two months by controlling the rotations of rotating plates, and there has been a problem that an operation and a structure become complex.